


"You'd Be So Nice To Come Home To"

by EveandEva (lokilauftyson)



Series: Sputnik [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Easter, Holidays, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilauftyson/pseuds/EveandEva
Summary: "You'd Be Paradise to Come Home to and Love"Stucky Easter





	1. You'd Be So Nice To Come Home To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Playlist
> 
> 'You'd be so nice to come home to' - Dick Haymes

"Hey ya Buck," Steve said in melancholy despite his smile.

 

"Hey. How was... Work?" Buck asked, pausing only from how his friend appeared to be out of sorts. 

 

"Fine. Closed for Easter." Steve said as he made it around to the kitchen to dump his jacket and mail on the counter. 

 

"Is that not a good thing?" Bucky queried. Surely time off was a bonus. 

 

He could hear Steve sigh as he shuffled around behind him. 

 

"It is... It's just Tony. He's... Uh... Well, he's tony," Steve laughed as he leaned back against the counter and folded his arms. "He just likes to... interfere."

 

"How?" Bucky turned in his couch, raising one knee so he was positioned sideways. Steve sighed again. 

 

"He can't just  _give_ me a day off apparently." Bucky raised an eyebrow for Steve to continue. "He wants us to go for Easter lunch." Steve smiled to his feet. He knows it is silly to be annoyed by an invitation to a meal but it was like Tony didn't think about Bucky at all. He didn't consider that Bucky was hated by the majority of people there mere months ago or that Bucky may not even remember Easter. He hadn't been as religious as Steve's family in the first place, so a secondary holiday to a common faith may not be something Bucky would even WANT to remember.

 

"Easter." Steve looked back to Bucky as he was deep in thought. "Chocolate. Roasts. Rabbits." Steve laughed breathily. He did remember. 

 

"So... What do you think?" Steve asked quietly as Bucky looked like he was going to hurt himself thinking. 

 

"I dunno... Would be nice--" Surely he wasn't considering going... "Would be nice to have it here." Bucky finished with a glance to steve and a nervous lopsided smile. 

 

"Buck... I don't know about you, but I can't cook water." Steve motioned to the stove that had NOT been touched since moving in. 

 

"I know... I know... I just. Maybe we can order in." Bucky shrugged.

 

"Just to clarify. You want to order take out for all of the team to eat while crammed in my-- our apartment?" Steve said incredulously 

 

"No... No. I just meant. Us. Ya know?" Bucky gave a half smile once more and Steve understood. Bucky needed to be eased back into day to day life, why would celebrations, dinners, and events be any different. 

 

"Ok... So what do you think? Pizza or Chinese?" Steve looked around the kitchen for the take out menu's he knew where laying around. 

 

Bucky stood and slowly moved to the kitchen with a sigh. Steve had a good look at him now in full. He wasn't as covered up as he usually was. It was coming into spring after all and the need for layers diminished. He wore a dark navy T-shirt and a pair of low sitting, thin tracksuit pants. Steve thought they almost looked like a female's workout pant. Bucky had lost a little muscle since things had calmed down. He had shaved his beard too though his hair only continued to get longer forcing the elder to tie it back in a bun. Steve couldn't help but make the comparison to a lady once more. 

 

Steve only thought for a moment about where bucky got the pants from before he quickly tried to find the menu's for them to look through. 

 

"Steve. I thought we could get something a little more... festive?" Bucky said as he scanned over the benches for the lost pamphlets anyway. 

 

"You remember roast dinners but not your best friends birthday. Great," Steve laughed as Bucky gave him that pursed lip smile that read 'really?' "Typical." 

 


	2. "For Sentimental Reasons"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Play List
> 
> "I Love You for Sentimental Reasons" - Nat King Cole

"This is not negotiable Rodgers. You and robocop are coming for the holidays. Don't forget who you work for." Tony continued around the office tapping his pen on things. Steve stood pensively facing the large window behind his desk. 

 

"How am I supposed to answer for Bucky?" Steve shrugged.

 

"If you come, he'll come. Simple." Tony lifted the lid on a crystal bottle to sniff the aroma of aged bourbon before pouring himself a double in a matching glass. 

 

"I can't make promises Tony, don't..." Steve turned around sounding defeated. This conversation was going on too long, "Don't tell people we are coming Tony, just don't ok, Bucky doesn't need that kind of pressure right now."

 

"Oh so you're his shrink now?" Tony said as he unbuttoned his jacket to take a seat on the leather love seat next to the mini bar. 

 

"No, but I can't assume he is okay with it," Steve sat and lounged back in his plush desk chair with a sigh and a shrug. 

 

"So you can't assume he is against it either?" Tony took a sip and studied the glass. 

 

"I can ask, Tony, but that's all I can promise." Steve looked to Stark who grinned.

 

"Very good." Tony smiled and took another sip.

 

***

 

"What do you put in mashed potato's?" Bucky asked Steve as the walked through the glass sliding doors of the late opened Cos-Co on Thursday night. Steve had suggested learning to cook if Bucky wanted to and Bucky suggested that they can cook, fail and then eat together. No one else had to know. At least they would have tried and made their mothers proud. 

 

"I have no clue Bucky... Corn?" Bucky glared towards Steve who smiled. 

 

"Where is your computer?" Bucky asked as he tucked the list they made away. The list was more of a 'What we want to eat' rather than a 'list of what to buy'.

 

"I have a computer at work Bucky. What do you mean?" Steve asked as he grabbed a cart from the row. The shop wasn't quiet but it wasn't busy either. 

 

"The small one. You keep it in your pocket." Bucky reached over steve from his left to grab in his pocket.

 

"It's a phone Bucky. You know that."

 

"Alright flat head, we all have bad days. Just goggle what we need please." Bucky gave up on the phone and let Steve retrieve it.

 

"Google... Bucky, it's google."

 

***

 

"Let's Just go to the isles that we need."

 

"We need them ALL Buck. I think we might need some a few times. There is a LOT going on here."

 

"Seriously? How much is actually needed to make these mashepotatoesos"

 

***

 

Steve had to leave Bucky in the third Isle to get another cart.

 

***

 

"Do we need these?"

 

"No, I don't think so Buck."

 

"I'm gonna get these."

 

***

 

"We have been to this isle four times Steve."

 

"Well we apparently need four sauces."

 

***

 

"Should we go to church?"

 

"No."

 

"Got somethin' against church?"

 

"Don't you?" Bucky looked in Steve's eyes. It was almost like a question. Steve grinned.

 

 

***

 

"That will be $284.67 Sir, Cash or card?" Steve frowned and looked behind to Bucky and to the conveyer belt that he was still packing on to.

 

"This is ours too." Steve motioned towards Bucky who looked up in confusion. The woman looked between them for a moment before shaking her head and continuing to scan the items through. Steve frowned and crossed his arms defensively. 

 

Bucky came to his side with the second Trolly ready to pack the goods back into. "What's wrong?" Buck asked as he took in steve's stance.

 

"Nothin'" Steve sighed, then the woman looked up and between them with a scowl. Steve cleared his throat. "Nothin' Babe. Just can't wait to get you home." Bucky froze and so did the women, mid-beep. Steve was grinning now and punctuated the silence with a firm thwack to Bucky's ass as he bent over the cart. 

 

Bucky's head shot up and over to Steve who gave him a wink for good measure. Then he looked at the apparently constipated woman for help but got none.

 

***

 

Bucky was quiet the whole way back to the car, even flinching at the sound of the boot popping. 

 

"Buck, It was a joke. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable--" Bucky whirled around and punched Steve in the stomach. Hard. With his left arm. "Umph-Huh" Steve doubled over as bucky stood upright, flicking his hair out of his eyes and went back to packing the groceries into the car. "Right-  _cough -_ I deserved -  _cough, cough_ \- Deserved that." Steve finished and dropped to the ground against the car.

 

Bucky calmly continued to pack the car in silence.

 

Steve tried to get to his feet and help but one look from an angry Bucky stopped him. Instead, he headed for the driver's seat and waited to Bucky to finish taking the carts back. 

 

***

 

Bucky landed in the car heavier than needed, his left arm slamming the door shut violently, causing the handle to come off in his hand. 

 

Steve didn't dare say a word. 

 

He didn't DARE.

 

Just as steve put the car into gear and released the brake another hand came to his neck. Steves' heart skipped for a moment as he felt a pull and the car stalled with a heavy jolt. Before Steve knew what was happening his mouth was covered by another's. Bucky's. It was Bucky's mouth. 

 

It wasn't open, it wasn't wet, it was hard and his eyes were closed. Steve's hands froze in mid-air, not knowing what else to do with them. As quickly as it started, it stopped and a fist came shortly after to the side of Steve's face. Thankfully, this one was made of flesh. 

 

"Ugh!" Steve cried out and tried to blink it off, Shaking his face.

 

"I'm not a joke. Steven. Grant. Rogers. I am NOT a joke. If you need to make a joke, find someone else." Bucky huffed and Steve looked back to him, still flexing his arms and brooding out the window. 

 

Steve started the car again, with out another word. 

 

 


End file.
